the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Rodenmaar Jr.
END QUOTES----------------------- --> Refresh for another quote Victor Rodenmaar Jr. is the caretaker of the House of Anubis. He is the leader of the Secret Society. He is very strict to the students. He has a stuffed raven named Corbierre who he keeps in his office, whom he is rather attached to. Not very much is known about his past, other than he had a hard childhood and his childhood friends were Sarah and Rufus. Victor seems to be at the root of the society, since he was there since the beginning of it and has extensive knowledge of Egyptian Mythology and Alchemy. He is connected to the Frobisher-Smythe's through his father and often tries to outwit Robert. He is the great Enabler. Victor is portrayed by Francis Magee. View the Gallery. History Victor was born in 1915 and used to be friends with Sarah Frobisher-Smythe and Rufus Zeno when he was younger. When his father threatened to dump Victor in an orphanage,his friendship with Sarah ended. Despite the fact that he wasn't good friends with her after their childhood, he was upset when he heard Sarah died, showing he still cared for her. (See Varah) Victor seems to have inherited a great deal of his attitude and behavior from his father, including his quirk of saying "You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop." (Which his father was heard saying on one of the phonographic cylinders.) He always accompanies this statement by actually dropping a pin. Series involvement Victor is on the scene when Patricia becomes suspicious of Joy's disappearance, calming her and claiming that she is perfectly alright. Any evidence of Joy's existence, Victor goes to extreme lengths to get rid of. It is obvious that Victor has many secrets and as the story goes on, Victor begins to become paranoid that someone is finding out more and more about the society (Nina and Fabian). He drank the Elixir of Life to make him look younger in the Season Finale, Victor attempts to complete the ritual which would give all of them eternal life. He fails however when Sibuna interrupts it. Victor is discouraged afterwards and stalks away to his room; to mourn over his loss of eternal life. His pride and joy is his stuffed bird named Corbierre. In the second season Victor, is on the hunt on finding The Book of Isis as he suspects that it has the formula for the Elixir of Life. He begins his search in the Frobisher-Smythe Library, where he intends to hold an Egyptian exhibition. Near the end of the second season, it was shown that he did infact care for the Anubis Household students. In one episode of Season 2 where the antechamber code shelf is it is revealed Victor has another pet ferret like his crow and he pet it and said it's name. In the season two finale, he gave up the final ingredient of the Elixir of Life to save Joy, showing that he's a good person, just that she's grumpy. He then gave Nina the Mask of Anubis to put it where Robert intended it. Nina then gave him his father's ring, and told her the message his father wanted to pass down to him. At the end of the season two finale, his new ring glew, and when he opened it, he was excited to see a Tear of Gold, nearly crying. This is the cliffhanger for a 3rd season. In the third season, Victor is the Enabler. Victor is involved with Miss Denby and Mr. Sweet to wake up Robert Frobisher-Smythe. After they wake him up, Victor visits the gatehouse. Frobisher captures him to make him the first sinner. After he was captured , Victor turned into a strong, consciousless servant of Robert. His job is to find sinners to awaken Ammit. First, He tried to capture Eddie, but failed. Now, He and Caroline planned to make Patricia Williamson the 2nd sinner. In the episode House of Enemies / House of Surprise, He found the secret room that the Sibunas are about to enter and asked by Robert to set booby traps so the Sibunas couldn't get in. Trivia *The actor who potrays him was the only one who played two characters (Victor Rodenmaar Jr. and Victor Rodenmaar Sr.) *He, Rufus, and Sarah were all born in the same year, 1915, but Sarah is the only one who has aged because only Victor and Rufus drank the elixir. *He, Rufus, and Sarah all knew each other as children. *He'' likes'' Vera. *He is the only non-main character to appear in every episode. *He has a stuffed raven named 'Corbeirre'. *Most people think he is evil, but he is indeed good, just very grumpy (He showed emotion when Alfie was pretend dying in the season one finale. He also sacrificed the Tears of Gold to save Joy's life, and almost cried when Nina gave him his father's ring and message and when he found the Tears of Gold in his father's ring.) *He clears his throat rapidly when he talks to Vera, showing he has a crush on her. He also does this when he's nervous (when he has to ask Trudy out on a date) *He has become nicer each season finale. *He got furious at Vera when Alfie fell through the Senet board, and ordered her to release them or their trance, also showing that he cares about the students. *When he saw Patricia and Amber fall through the floor, he became sad and ducked his head down, feeling sorry for them. *Victor can be compared to Severus Snape from the Harry Potter series. Both men are mean and seemingly evil, but are actually good and mean no real harm. *He looks exactly like his father, leading Sibuna to believe it was him in his father's pictures. *His father also has the same personality as his son. Cold and cruel but really just wants the best. *At the end of season two, Nina gives him a ring from his father, which contained a tear of gold. *He asked out Trudy on a 'date' in Season 3 to try to get the bracelet back even though she didn't have it. *He is the Enabler. *He leaved the Anubis House in The Touchstone of Ra. |} Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Members of the Secret Society Category:House of Anubis Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Awakening Group